Dusk Venture
by Dusk Team
Summary: Now that memories are out of the way, Nevin can finally embark on a crazy adventure with more twists and turns than the human mind can comprehend!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The chilling cold whipped past my face. The strong wind sliced past me, while doing my best to keep my balance and speed. Worked it out yet?**

**I was snowboarding.**

**Whizzing past several snowboarders, I was doing well. Unfortunately so were Aziel and Ben. Aziel and I were first place in the SnowRally boarding race. The other boarders were struggling to catch up on us as we slid down the snowy mountaintop of Mount Cryst. Ben was behind us, showing off with some tricks. The only reason Aziel and I were doing so well was because of our vampiric strengths, giving us a boost in balance and speed. Just the thing we need to beat them all. **

**We weren't quite sure why Ben was so good though. He had rivaled our strength**** in every sport we've played in so far in our trip around the world. We're in Canada because Megan's boyfriend is the son of a big company there. The guy's a twat, but he has good connections. He got all six of us tickets to Vancouver, and we're staying in his mansion.**

**Not his dad's. It is his mansion. **

**I'm not surprised, since his pocket money is $6,000 a week. And yes, he still gets pocket money. **

**Monica and Tom had gone off somewhere, and to be honest, I seriously don't want to know where. Megan and her boyfriend had left too and I don't want that wanker of a boyfriend around me. I wonder why Megan went out with him. Now back to snowboarding. **

**We were almost at the finish line when there was an explosion. I turned my head to see snow and ice collapsing off the mountain and causing an avalanche. I instantly leant down to gain more speed as my helpless fellow competitors were sucked into the white void and signalled Aziel and Ben to follow. They understood and together we raced down the mountain with a monster of white powder coming after us. Just when we were a safe distance from the avalanche, Ben smacked into a tree, fell off his board and rolled down the steep mountain! **

**I whizzed past him, pulled him onto my back, and boarded further down the slope. I elegantly passed the rubble ahead and came up with an idea. I then caught up to Aziel and told her my plan. She looked at Ben on my back, nodded, and jumped onto my board. I estimated that with more weight on the board we would go faster down the slope and avoid the avalanche. I prayed my plan had no flaws.**

**We were doing well for a while but we were a bit away from a cliff with a ramp when I discovered something. A notice on the board said "Holds only 1 person. Board will break if any more weight placed upon". Before I could tell Aziel this the board snapped beneath us and sent us rolling off the cliff. Before we could grab hold of anything, we tumbled off the cliff to our doom...**

"**Need a lift?"**

**We landed on top of a helicopter, hovering just below the cliff edge and we slid in.**

"**Having fun?" Harriet asked us as we sat down.**

"**If you consider escaping an avalanche, saving a nine year old child from breaking his neck, getting tossed off a snowboard and falling off a cliff having fun," I answered, exhausted. "We've had a great time!"**

**I said that just before I laid down and closed my eyes. **

"**Don't get too comfy." Harriet warned me. "We're picking up everyone and filling you in on where you're going next!" **

**Once we had picked up Megan and Gerrard (or Sir Twatwanker as I prefer to call him, Megan's boyfriend) we tried to contact Monica and Tom. **

"**Nothing," Harriet sighed as she put the helicopter's phone down. "I've tried every number I can and none of them are picking up. We'll have to head back to the mansion."**

"**MY mansion, Ms. Harley" Gerrard butted in. **

"**It's Harriet"**

"**Whatever. Did you enjoy your silly snowboarding thing?" Gerrard asked us in his snobby tone. **

"**We have been enjoying ourselves until you came along." Aziel leered at Gerrard. "We have enough problems without you sticking your oh-so-perfect head in."**

"**Will you stop that?" Megan glared at Aziel. "Gerry's being very kind to us by letting us stay at his place. All you have to do is give him some respect."**

**Aziel stuck her tongue out at Megan and Sir Twatwanker and looked out the window. Her expression soon went from anger to surprise as she saw something out the window. **

"**I see Monica and Tom!" she called to us. "They're being chased by a group of men with guns!"**

"**Where?" Harriet stuck her head out of the cockpit. **

"**In the forest!"**

"**Prepare for landing!" **

**Once we landed, Aziel and I jumped out.**

"**Keep an eye on Ben." I told Megan, gesturing to Ben as he slept.**

**And, with that, Aziel and I ran into the forest.**

**We had been running for a while when I saw two figures ahead of us running deeper into the forest. It was Tom and Monica! I was about to let Aziel know but she had her own concerns.**

"**Nevin! Behind you!" **

**I stole a glance behind my back and saw three burly, bearded, ugly lumberjacks chasing after us with big shotguns. I jumped up, grabbed a branch, swung down and kicked the middle lumberjack in his face. He roared with fury and pulled a few shots at me. I easily dodged and manoeuvred out of the way before pulling out my own handgun and emptying a few bullets in his chest. He collapsed and I prepared myself for the other two. However, when I looked behind me, I saw Aziel standing over two unconscious lumberjacks.**

"**Piece of cake" She grinned. And then, just over the horizon, we saw Monica and Tom rushing to us.**

"**We saw you take them down." Tom prodded the lumberjack with a stick a few times to check if he was awake. "Anyone thirsty?" **

**We dug in to some delicious lumberjack blood just before we heard helicopter choppers whirling. We jumped in the helicopter to find Harriet, Megan, but no Gerrard.**

"**Hey, where's Sir Twatwanker?" I asked Harriet as we took off.**

"**Vampires only meeting." Harriet said to me. "Although I'm only talking to you and Monica, we needed bighead off because he was becoming annoying."**

"**He IS annoying." I corrected Harriet. "And why only Monica and me?"**

"**This only concerns Monica and you" she opened a door to a room in the back and led me in. She then called Monica in and placed a map on a table.**

"**I called you two here today to discuss several pieces of information. First of all, we have confirmed another of the five. In fact, we have confirmed two of the five." She gestured to us both. "You two"**

"**Ok then," Monica pondered. "But why did you only summon us two to hear that? It's not really private." **

"**That's not the reason." Harriet continued. "It's the place we're going next that will concern you two the most." She pointed at a town on a map. "Here."**

**That's when Monica and I shivered. The town was familiar to us. It was where we used to live. It was our birthplace. It was where our parents were killed. **

"**I know this is personal to you and I understand if you don't want to go. We can postpone and-"**

"**No" I shook my head and turned to Monica. "We'll go. We have to go. Put matters to rest. It's now or never."**

**We both turned to Harriet and nodded. **

**She clapped her hands together and smiled. "Perfect! Now, one more piece of info. Well, it's kinda two. Megan isn't part of the prophecy. Oh, and she can't come."**

"**What?" We exclaimed at the same time. "But Megan's part of the team! She has to come!"**

"**Remember when I told you last time Tom couldn't come?" Harriet reminded us. "In the end he helped save you! Besides, Megan's destiny is unfortunately intertwined with Gerrard." **

**She packed up her things and left the room, leaving us on our own.**

"**So, we're to return to our dreaded hometown, Megan's to leave us, and we are to help defeat the vampirates with Aziel and two other unknown people. **

**Life's just great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As we were boarding the plane I noticed Aziel was nervous.**

'**Something wrong?' I asked her through telepathy.**

'**I've never been on a plane before' she replied.**

'**You've been on a helicopter, there's no difference'**

'**Yeah, but a plane's heavier'**

'**You'll be fine, don't worry!'**

'**I guess…'**

**I got into my seat and pulled out the in-flight catalog as Aziel sat next to me. Tom, Monica and Ben sat on the other side while the air hostesses came around and showed us what to do in case of crash.**

**We started to move to the takeoff strip while Aziel read the 'In case of emergency' leaflet like a stressed student studying for their final exam.**

**Once we took off it took a lot of comforting from me and a paper bag to stop Aziel breaking into hysterics.**

**Once she calmed down the food tray came along.**

"**You two want anything?" The air-hostess with the food tray asked us.**

"**Just two Cokes please" I paid her and she asked us "So what brings you lovebirds to Destin City eh?" **

"**Oh no, we're not… you know we're just… yeah we're… just friends" we both stuttered.**

"**I get it, keeping it private are you? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, our little secret!"**

**The air-hostess walked on and when she passed we saw Tom and Ben sniggering.**

**Aziel blinked and the entire luggage in the overhead storage fell on them.**

**Ignoring their angry stares, Aziel went to sleep, and I decided to do the same.**

"_**Why did you do it Nevin?" Dad asked me as we left the restaurant with the chef shouting words I didn't understand.**_

"_**He asked me how my soup was and I told him what I thought of it!" I said in my defense. **_

"_**You could've been more polite dear" Mum advised me. **_

"_**Yeah, telling Julian Francis, world famous chef that his soup tastes of crap is definitely impolite!" Monica glared at me with eyes more evil than the devil.**_

"_**It didn't help that you told him he had a lack of fashion either" Monica's mum said.**_

"_**That statue of him was rather cheesy, considering it was made of cheddar." Monica's dad stood up for me. "And besides, I'm impressed that the chef didn't kill Nevin."**_

_**We turned a corner into an alley where a shady man popped out with a gun.**_

"_**All your money and possessions on the floor now!" the shady man barked.**_

_**The parents threw their wallets, phones, purses and watches on the floor.**_

"_**Just take it, and don't hurt us, please" Mum whimpered.**_

"_**Don't worry" The shady man grinned. "I'll make it quick."**_

_**It only took four pulls of the trigger for my life to shatter. Our parents fell to the floor, lifeless, while the shady man cackled crazily.**_

_**Monica went white and dropped to the ground.**_

"_**You hurt my parents" I mumbled. "You'll PAY!"**_

_**And with that, I burst into flames and started to walk towards the shady man.**_

_**The shady man instantly screamed as the flames surrounding me consumed him, burning him to ash.**_

_**The shady man collapsed to the floor, completely charred and burnt.**_

"_**Nevin! Nevin! Come on! We have to go!" Monica shouted to me as the flames wore off.**_

**I woke with a jolt and a pain in my neck and something on my shoulder. On closer inspection, Aziel had fallen asleep and her head had fallen on my shoulder.**

**I yawned and looked out of the window. Night time. I looked over to the others. Ben and Tom were asleep and Monica was reading Twilight. What a surprise.**

**The food tray lady came around again and when she came to us she mouthed to me 'I knew it!' and pointed to Aziel resting on my shoulder.**

**I rolled my eyes and the food tray lady carried on.**

"**Attention passengers we will be arriving at Destin City shortly, please return to your seats and prepare for landing."**

**I shook Aziel awake and when she did she smacked her arm around and it hit me in the face.**

"**Son of a..."**

**My curse was drowned out by the sound of the engines preparing for landing.**

"**Sorry" Aziel looked out of her window.**

"**Can we get off this deathbed now?"**

**Once we left the airport we rented a car (using the wallet Harriet gave me last adventure, which was still full) and headed into town.**

**Tom took a look at our arrival time on the tickets for the helicopter ride to Forena Village.**

"**We don't have to check in for another three hours yet" he told us. "180 minutes of freedom biatches!"**

**I grinned and looked in the wing mirror.**

**There was a group of black Hummers following us. All very suspicious.**

**It wasn't until they formed a box around us that put me into action.**

"**Tom! I need you to take the wheel!"**

**I climbed out onto the roof and prepared for takeoff as the black Hummer on the left side started to close the box in.**

**I readied myself, then jumped onto the roof of the Hummer. A man in black crawled out of the back and leapt towards me. I ducked and he got tossed under the car, which caused the Hummer to flip forwards and explode. Thankfully there was a friendly motorbiker who 'gave' me his motorbike. I swerved round and smashed into the car in front of us, jumping off the motorbike at the last second and onto the roof of our car and into the car.**

"**Smooth Nevin" Monica said. **

"**Drive bastard drive!" I shouted to Tom.**

**He nodded and stamped on the accelerator.**

**Unfortunately he was about to turn into a corner when doing so, causing us to smash into a shop window.**

"**Out everyone out!" I shouted to everyone as the car's engine ignited. We all jumped out of the way as the car exploded.**

"**There goes my no damage deposit" I groaned. **

**We looked around for a bit to see where we were. Apparently we had smashed into the Me Mall (Their original name had been copyrighted by another company) which had hundreds of screaming people running around. After all, it's not every day a car smashes in and explodes. **

"**Hey, you!" The men from the Hummers had caught up to us and we legged it. Aziel and Tom headed to the sport section to grab something to use as a weapon, Monica ran to the boutique section to 'hide' and Ben and I ran to the food court to make some form of defence.**

"**Start turning over the tables!" I shouted to Ben once we got there. "We can use them as shields!"**

**He nodded and we started turning them over.**

**Once they were all turned over I told him to grab as many sauce tubes as he could carry.**

"**Why?" He asked.**

"**So we can squirt them to slow them down. They'll slip and slide and fall over. Now head into the breakfast bar and grab as many eggs as you can!" **

"**What are those for?"**

"**We can throw them at them. Their hard shells and runny centres will be useful as bombs"**

"**How do you know all this?"**

"**You learn these things through experience my friend, after all my school life was a food fight in itself."  
>He grinned and we took our positions under the chairs.<strong>

**We heard faint voices approaching.**

**We heard running footsteps coming in our direction.**

**We heard someone say "They're here!"**

**That was our cue.**

**I jumped out from my hiding place throwing eggs wildly at the surprised men, causing chaos as eggs, ketchup and mustard flew through the air. If this battle had a name it would be Mall War Goo, looking at the men in black. They were covered in egg yolk, mustard and ketchup from their greasy jet black hair to their polished thin shoes.**

**With a fist pump from Ben and a quick egg in the face to the one man left standing, we went to go look for the others.**

**Chapter 3-Aziel**

**It wasn't long before I made it to the sports section with Tom that the guys wearing black caught up to us. We jumped into the ice hockey aisle and we kitted out with some armour.**

"**Mine doesn't fit" I grunted as I tried to pull it on.**

"**Why, the kit too big?" Tom asked me.**

"**No, my boobs are. See any for women?"**

"**Nope, I don't think the brand does those. Probably doesn't expect women to be doing ice hockey."**

"**A bit sexist isn't it?" **

"**Not really, there aren't any official leagues for women in this region."**

"**Whatever. I'll just settle for paintball gear."**

**Once we had finished our conversation (and finished getting our armour on) we grabbed a few hockey sticks and prepared for battle.**

**This was just as well, since three of the men wearing black had finally caught up to us.**

"**Stand back opponents, or feel the wrath of my hockey stick!" I brandished my stick at them (not that stick you freaks! What do think I am; a transvestite?)**

**One of the men just shook his head and pulled out a pistol.**

**I instantly dropped my weapon but Tom tightened his grip.**

"**Alright guys we don't need any violence now" I slowly said to them to make it clear. "We're just gonna walk away and pretend this never happened eh?"**

**I slowly walked closer with my hands in the air and keeping them entertained and distracted with my talking.**

"**You guys can get on with your lives and we'll never see each other again. We won't get the law involved and you guys can live through your lives like nothing happened."**

**While I was saying this I got just a bit closer to the man with the gun until we were closer than leg length.**

"**Not gonna happen" the guy with the gun loaded the gun and aimed it at me.**

"**I'd thought you would say that"**

**I brought my foot up into his crotch, causing him to collapse in pain while Tom expertly took the other two out with the hockey stick.**

**We searched them for weapons to use, found a gun and a knife, plus the gun one of the men had pressed to my forehead, and headed off to the others.**

**We turned a corner and I crashed into Nevin at full speed, causing me to fall over and my gun to fall out and shoot an oncoming man in black in the balls.**

"**Epic fail" Nevin said, helping me up as Monica ran over.**

"**We're outta here" she shouted to us as she ran for the exit.**

**We soon followed as we saw the full scale fully manoeuvrable Lego army tank come around from the toyshop.**

"**Question is does it fire?" Nevin wondered out loud.  
>He found out the hard way when a Lego cannonball smacked into his back, knocking him over. Anything harder and it would've broken his ribs.<strong>

"**Nevin!" I teleported him somewhere safe and used my telekinetic powers to send the Lego tank flying.**

**The problem with something made out of Lego is when it smashes against the ceiling it doesn't blow up. Instead it breaks into a million pieces.**

**Trying to avoid the Lego hail, I ran over to Nevin to try to wake him up.**

**I slapped him over the face, shouted in his ear and tried the 'feather and squirty cream' trick but none of it worked.**

**Instead of waking him up I used my telekinetic powers to pick him up and carry him over my head.**

**We got out to the car park and jumped in the closest car to the door.**

**Tom and Monica jumped in the front, I tossed Nevin in the back and sat next to him and Ben got in the back as well.**

"**We don't have the keys though" Ben told Tom.**

"**You can't hotwire it either; it needs an electric pulse as well." Monica added.**

"**Who needs keys when you've got one of Nevin's hairs and a battery?" Tom yanked a hair out of Nevin's head, instantly waking him up and wrapped one end around one end of the battery and put the other end of the hair into the ignition.**

**The engine roared to life as Tom pulled an 'I told you so' face at Ben and Monica and we drove to the airport to get on our helicopter.**

**Nevin soon shook off his dizziness from getting slapped, shouted directly in the ear and getting a hair pulled out of his head.**

**He checked his watch and said to Tom "Pick up the pace, we've only got half an hour until our helicopter has to leave!"**

"**Remember what happened last time you told me to hurry up?" Tom reminded him. "We smashed into a mall!"**

**Nevin sunk into his seat, defeated.**

**I felt sorry for him, considering the fact that he just woke up from getting hit by a Lego cannonball.**

"**We're here" Monica said as we pulled up at the airport.**

**We got checked in and soon boarded the helicopter. Once we were on Monica hooked up her laptop and Harriet's face appeared on the screen talking to a pigtailed nerdy looking girl.**

"**... and then he said... oh, hey guys! I see you all made it to the helicopter in one piece then?"**

"**Barely" I groaned.**

"**You're alive and that's what matters" Harriet reassured me as the girl with the pigtails edged out of view. "Now when you find Janette be cautious. She is very smooth talking and will be a slippery target. Once you have caught her, do NOT leave her on her own with Tom and Ben because her hypnotic powers work on both of them. Don't be tricked by her schemes or she'll get away, and probably take someone's life with her. We also know the vampirates are tracking her so get hold of her before they do. Any questions? No? Good" Her image faded and the helicopter started to take off.**

**Chapter 4-Nevin**

"**Viva Las Destin eh guys?" Tom grinned. "Not so much of a 'Viva' time though."**

**We all stayed quiet as the helicopter went over Verity Bridge.**

"**Wait a second" I wondered out loud. "Forena Village is in the other direction. Why are we heading towards Verity Town?"**

**I went through the door to the cockpit to ask but was greeted with a punch in the face.**

"**Vampirates!" I growled.**

**There seemed to be three of them. The one that punched me leapt towards me before I grabbed him by the back and tossed him out of the window. The second, who was wearing co-pilot gear, threw a shuriken towards Ben, who easily grabbed it and threw it back, amputating the second vampirate's hand.**

**The second vampirate wailed in pain and smacked against the door, which clicked open and he fell out. **

**The third was holding Monica against the wall with a knife pressed to her neck.**

"**Scream for me my dear" the vampirate croaked.**

"**Leave her alone!" Tom grabbed the vampirate and threw him out the door.**

**The vampirate grabbed onto the door handle and soon fell to hanging onto the landing rails.**

"**You haven't heard the last of me, Groagin!"**

**The vampirate yelled at Monica. The vampirate, now known to be called Groagin, lost his grip and fell to the river below, cackling all the way.**

"**They all say that" Aziel assured Monica.**

"**Guys?" Ben started to shake. "Who's driving this thing?"**

**There's the bombshell. We were in a helicopter 500 feet in the air, with no driver or co-pilot or much chance of surviving the crash into the mountain ahead!**

"**Everyone out!" I yelled while tossing everyone parachute bags.**

**We all jumped and freefell until we were a few minutes from hitting the water. That was when everyone deployed their parachutes and we all safely floated to the water surface. **

"**Now where do we swim?" Tom asked me.**

"**Anywhere but that direction!" I pointed towards the five vampirates on water bikes heading straight for us!**

**We all swam in the opposite direction quickly as the vampirates pulled out stun guns and stuck them in the water. We all got an excruciatingly painful electric shock and the vampirates pulled our half-conscious bodies out of the water. It was then however, that five small waves came and knocked the vampirates off the water bikes, leaving us to catch a ride.**

"**Surf's up noobs!" I stuck up my finger and thumb in a shape of an L and jetted out of there.**

"**Where to Nevin?" Aziel asked me as we rode on the water bikes.**

"**Forena Village. That's where we're headed" **

"**Do you know how to get there?"**

"**Yeah, but not on a water bike. We'll drop in Destin City's docks and grab a car."**

"**And then what?"**

"**Then we pray the villagers are civilised. I'm not looking for Janette with a cannibal sucking my brains out with a straw."**

**Aziel laughed but I kept a straight face. "It might sound funny to you, but you girls have more holes to put the straw in."**

**She gave me a 'not impressed' look as we arrived at Destin Docks.**

**The place was all hustle bustle, with workers running all over, either carrying a clipboard or a crate. Anything happening here was to do with trade. There were no pleasure cruises or water sports or anything like that, only items coming in and out.**

"**Stay close" I warned everyone. "We could get lost."**

**Unfortunately my words were spoken too late, as Ben and Monica were missing.**

"**Come on!" I sighed to the others.**

**We searched all over until we came to the ship carrying items to be sent to Disneyland. That's where we saw Monica pulling on Ben's arm, stopping him from going in.**

"**But I wanna!" Ben whined.**

"**Well you can't. Maybe next time"**

**Monica grabbed Ben and dragged him to the car rental.**

**When we got to the gates however a short fat man came to the gates and ran back inside.**

**When we got closer we heard him on the phone saying. "Dey are heyah! Dey probly cam too steel nother cah! Needah copahs now!"**

**He put the phone down and ran screaming.**

**We then heard sirens.**

"**What's going on?" Tom asked.**

"**No idea" I replied. "Now get down"**

"**There they are!" **

**Ah crap.**

**We rushed away from the rental and the police cars chasing towards us.**

**I dropped back and jumped on one of the cars. The driver stopped and got out to arrest me. I pushed him out of the way and got in the police car.**

"**Get in." I said to the others.**

**There we were being chased down the Destin-Forena highway by the police.**

"**Nevin" Aziel said to me, pointing to the police helicopter with a SWAT member aiming a rifle at us. "I think they're mad"**

**I swerved the car and we heard a ping as a bullet hit the road where we had just been.**

"**Aziel!" I shouted to her. "I need you to disarm the SWAT member. Don't hurt him, just take away his weapon."**

**Aziel thrust a hand towards the helicopter and the rifle flew into her hand.**

"**Now toss it out the window."**

**She did as I ordered and the police car behind us ran over it, causing it to snap in two.**

"**Nevin look out!"**

**When I wasn't looking the police cars had created a roadblock and if I didn't stop we would smash into it!**

**I stomped on the brakes and we were mere millimetres from the roadblock.**

"**Come out with your hands behind your head!" the policeman apparently in charge yelled at us.**

**We did as he said and five cops came up to us and handcuffed us.**

"**You are under arrest for Grand Theft Auto, police assault and vandalism!"**

"**Ah great..."  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

"**Did you or did you not steal those cars?" the detective asked me for the fifth time.**

"**No" I told him. "We didn't"**

"**Then why do we have pictures of you and your cohorts getting away in this stolen car?"**

"**Cohorts? Why would we... How can this... look, we have somewhere important to be, so why don't we leave you guys and head to our appointment?"**

**The detective sighed and pressed a button on the desk, causing the door in the interrogation room to open and two guards to come in. "Take him to his cell."**

**And there we were, the five of us, in a cell at a police station.**

"**So this is how it ends, is it?" Tom got up from his bed. "We're stuck in prison? The world's going to end, we're its only hope, and we're in prison? Fuck this, I'm out of here."**

**Tom grabbed the bars and pulled. The bars bent and he stepped out.**

"**See? We're fr-"**

"**Tom look out!"**

**Tom turned around to see a huge steroid full Russian muscleman grabbing him by the throat and picked him up. Tom's face turned blue, then red, then Tom put a hand out to free the muscleman's grip. Instead, a lightning bolt shot out of his palm and slammed into the muscleman's face.**

**The Russian let go and dropped Tom on the floor, allowing him to breathe. The muscleman picked him up again and threw him against the wall. Tom had no time to recover before the muscleman's huge fists smashed into his face. Tom shot another lightning bolt at the muscleman, causing the muscleman to smash into the wall. With all the smashing, the ceiling was weakened and rubble fell from the ceiling and onto the muscleman, flattening him.**

**Tom stared at his palms as we stepped out of what was left of our cells. "That's new"**

**We snuck out, but wasn't really necessary, since all the policemen had been knocked unconscious by the Russian man anyway.**

**We stole a police car and we headed towards Forena Village.**

"**Finally!" Tom whined. "We're on our way to Forena Town after all that mess. Grand Theft Auto, of all the things..."**

"**We have stolen cars multiple times" Aziel reminded him.**

"**Oh yeah..."**

"**Will you guys pipe down?" I asked the others. "I'm trying to sleep. Haven't gotten any shuteye for ages!"**

**I closed my eyes and stirred into sleep.**

"_**This is growing out of hand."**_

_**That's what I said to myself when Monica left the house for the ninth time this month. Ever since the alleyway Monica's never been the same. Pale skin, sharpened teeth, acting like a loner. Every time I tried to talk to her she would mumble to herself and walk off.**_

_**It was 11 at night and Monica was still not home. "Where could she be? Could she be on drugs? She better not be on drugs!" I heard someone open and close a door.**_

"_**What time do you call this Mon?" I asked walking up behind her.**_

"_**You should be in bed." She growled. "What's her problem?"**_

"_**Monica, are you on drugs?" I asked her.**_

"_**Why would you think that Nevin?" She sighed and turned to look at me. Her eyes looked more blue than before.**_

"_**What happened to you?"**_

"_**What do you mean?" She asked looking confused.**_

"_**You're different."**_

"_**And you're not!" She yelled before running up the stairs.**_

"**Nevin!" Someone yelled.**

"**Whaa?" I mumbled still half asleep.**

"**We're here, we're in Forena Village." Monica said.**

**Chapter 6**

**We got out and looked around. Forena Village was surrounded by forest. This place was actually rather peaceful. It had a small shop, a doctor's, a few houses and an inn. We went to the inn to get a room. When we went in, a small girl was talking with the innkeeper.**

"**No, you spell it with a G! Not a J! Spelt G E N N Y! Get it right!" The little girl shouted at the innkeeper.**

"**Terribly sorry, I'm rather used to spelling it that way. So, Genny Twenson am I right?"**

"**Yes. One night only please, I'm to take off for the forest in the morning." Now that the girl had calmed down she talked very maturely, considering she looked just younger than Ben.**

**The young girl turned around and saw us. Her jaw dropped and she stared at Aziel like she was a celebrity.**

"**You... Are you Myos?" the girl called Genny asked.**

"**Am I what now?"**

"**Yes, you are! And these must be the others!" Genny's smile had grown to almost touch her eyes.**

"**You're Thundros, (pointing to Tom) you're Pyros, (pointing to me) and you're Aquos (pointing to Monica)!" she started mumbling something and then said to us "Quick! Come with me! We can't talk here"**

**She ran up to the room the innkeeper had given her and we followed. She locked the door and turned to us.**

"**You guys are the masters of the elements!" she cried in delight.**

"**The what?" I asked.**

"**The masters of the elements, the five that will defeat the pirates of blood, and the five that control fire, mind, lightning, earth and water!" she almost exploded with happiness.**

"**Wait a second," Monica held up a hand to Genny. "We barely know who you are."**

"**Oh, that's right." She pulled out a strange looking stick and, pointing the stick at a vase of flowers, she said "Planthias Humongias!" **

**The flowers started to grow, and grow, and grow, until they were touching the ceiling!**

"**Alright, I'm impressed. Thing is, you said five, although you only named four of us. Who's the fifth?" I asked Genny.**

**She thought for a bit, then said "Ben Glen"**

**We all were surprised. "Ben, can you believe this? You're one of the... Ben?" We all looked around for Ben. "He's gone!"**

**We searched all over the village for Ben until an old lady asked us what we were doing.**

"**We're trying to find a boy, nine-years old, blonde, have you seen him?" I asked her.**

"**Yes, I saw a young lady take him into the forest" she said.**

**I thanked her and we headed in the direction she pointed to.**

**Once we were far enough in, Genny closed her eyes and thought. She then stuck out a finger pointing to our left.**

"**I'm detecting two auras over there, one a mature female and the other an immature male." She told us.**

**I sniggered. "Immature male. That's Ben alright."**

**We headed in that direction and came to Janette holding Ben's hand, who was trying to break free.**

**When Janette saw us, she threw Ben down and waved an arm at him and he disappeared.**

"**What did you do to him?" I shouted at her.**

"**Just merely teleported him into the forest. These powers the girl gave me are rather useful!" And she took off.**

"**You guys find Ben!" I yelled to the others. "I'll get Janette."**

**And with that I started the chase.**

**When she noticed I was chasing her she threw an energy ball at me, which I easily dodged, and jump to the trees to avoid her attacks. However she also had telekinesis, which she used to topple the tree I was on.**

**I jumped off and kicked her in the back, sending her smack into a tree.**

**I grabbed her by the collar and she tried to get out of my grip.**

"**Not getting away this time" I leered at her.**

"**No! Wait! Don't hurt me! I only teleported Ben away so you guys wouldn't attack me! Let me go and I'll tell you why the vampirates want me dead!"**

**I loosened my grip but didn't let go. "If this is a trick you'll regret..."**

"**If it was a trick why didn't I teleport away?"**

**I hesitated, then let go.**

"**Alright," she started. "The vampirates want me dead because... They think I'm one of the five."**

"**You're what?" I was so shocked my hair was on end.**

"**I fled from them and then I knew that if I joined you I'd be safe!"**

**I paused, and then made my decision. "I'll let the others vote."**

**And so we made off to find the others.**

**We were walking for a while when I saw a strange scar on Janette's arm.**

"**Where'd you get that?" I asked her.**

"**It's from when I was trapped in the train station."**

**We soon found them near a cave. **

"**So, you found her did you?" Aziel said when she saw Janette.**

"**Yeah, about that..." I then explained to everyone that she might be one of the five.**

"**... So once the tournament is over we'll check with Harriet about Janette." I finished.**

"**So you're saying we have to deal with 'her' until we defeat the vampirates?" Aziel was obviously not impressed.**

"**Got a problem?" Janette butted in. "If I'm going to stay with you lot, I will!"**

**Aziel and Janette started staring murderously at each other.**

"**I don't think they like each other" I whispered to Tom.**

**He turned his head to me. "Ya think?"**

**We soon went on our way to Wolverine Mountain.**

"**I'm tired" Ben whined as we were climbing a small hill.**

"**Calm down, once we've gotten to the top we'll make camp" I told him. After all, the sun was starting to set.**

**We soon set up tents that Aziel got at the Forena shop and then we noticed a problem.**

"**These tents only hold two people." Monica said. "And we only have three tents."**

**Ben did the maths. "We only have room for six people and there are seven of us."**

**I thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "You could squeeze in with Genny, you two only take up one space and someone else could get in with you."**

**And so Ben, Genny and Aziel got in one tent, Monica and Janette in the other, and Tom and I got in the vacant one.**

"**Odd day it's been eh?" Tom said to me as I zipped up the tent. "Weird girl joins us, we team up with Janette, and that's only stating the things that happened recently! We're not even there yet and already so much has happened. We're finally getting some rest."**

**I jumped in my sleeping bag and dozed off...**

"_**Whoa!"**_

_**I was trying bungee jumping for the first time ever. Monica was still acting weirdly since the alleyway so I went with Megan.**_

"_**It's a long way down isn't it?" Megan shivered. She hadn't gone bungee jumping before either.**_

"_**It'll be fine; I saw on TV that the rope is as likely to snap as the chance they'll invent 3D game consoles." And with that I went over to pay.**_

"_**Good luck!" she shouted to me as the bungee man attached me to the rope.**_

_**He counted down from three and I readied myself.**_

"_**Three. Two. One. Go!"**_

_**And then he pushed me off and I plummeted to the earth below.**_

_**80 feet from the ground. I could feel the wind hitting my face.**_

_**70 feet to the ground. I could see the cliff bottom getting closer.**_

_**60 feet to the ground. I could barely keep my eyes open.**_

_**50 feet to the ground. I wonder if Megan will pull up the strength to do this.**_

_**40 feet to the ground. I wonder why Monica's been acting so weird.**_

_**30 feet to the ground. Maybe she's still in shock.**_

_**20 feet to the ground. I wonder why, I have less nerves than her and I've recovered.**_

_**10 feet to the ground. Wait, shouldn't the rope have been at its full stretch by now? **_

_**5 feet to the ground. Oh no! I'm falling!**_

_**1 foot to the ground. This is it. Don't worry Mum and Dad. I'll be with you soon.**_

_**1 foot to the ground. I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. I wish I... Huh? I'm not falling?**_

_**I had been suspended in the air a foot from the ground.**_

_**A second later I smacked into the ground.**_

"_**Nevin! Are you ok?" Megan said to me. A young lady came along and caught you. I'm surprised her arms didn't break"**_

_**I slowly got up, saved from falling to my death. My legs wobbled, and I fainted.**_

**I woke to find something heavy slowly moving up my legs. I couldn't see what it was because it was too dark. I instantly got up but I was slowly pushed down again by two hands.**

'**Don't worry' Aziel's voice in my head said. 'Just me'**

**I relaxed as I felt the weight sliding up my body. I felt warm breath on my face as I felt a hand on the back of my head. I then felt a tongue slowly sliding into my mouth. I felt her arm slowly entering my trousers, a strange scar sliding against my skin...**

**Janette.**

**I pushed her off and grabbed for my torch. I flicked it on and shined it on her. I was definitely Janette.**

"**You... If I had... If you didn't... You do that again and I will have you tied to a tree and eaten by wolves" I hissed at her.**

**She sulkily exited my tent and I laid down again.**

"**Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"**

**Genny came around banging a pan and stick waking us all up.**

"**Genny, it's 5 o' clock" Tom whined to her.**

"**We've got work to do, wake up!" She said, ignoring Tom.**

**With sighing and yawning, slowly everyone got out of their tents. I hadn't gotten any sleep and I was more tired than everyone else.**

"**Pull some logs over and I'll tell you what's on the roster today!" She yelled to us.**

"**First chance we get we're dropping her on the first passersby we see." Tom whispered to me.**

"**I heard that boy!" Genny yelled at Tom. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying with you lot until you can learn how to use your powers!"**

"**You what now?" Monica said.**

"**You guys are special. You guys all have powers that exceed the ordinary human." She told us. "Except her" She pointed to Janette.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Have you ever done anything that you thought was odd?" Genny said to us, ignoring Janette. "Pyros, I bet..."**

"**Nevin" I corrected her.**

"**Yeah whatever. Have you ever gotten so mad you've exploded into flames?"**

**I paused. She was right. **

"**Myos, you've always..."**

"**My name's Aziel" She told Genny.**

"**Yes, of course it is. You've always had strange psychic powers you couldn't explain right?"**

"**Yeah, how'd you know?" Aziel asked.**

**Genny ignored Monica and turned to Tom. "Thundros you..." Tom was about to speak but Genny put up a hand. "I know. You've recently discovered you can shoot lightning bolts from your hands haven't you?"**

"**Yeah, at the prison!" Tom told her.**

**Genny turned to Monica. "Aquos, you..."**

"**Wait, I don't have any powers" Monica said.**

**Genny paused. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" **

**We all turned to Monica.**

"**I don't, ok?" Monica then ran off.**

"**Mon, wait!" Tom ran after her.**

**Aziel went after Tom and I secretly followed.**

**There really was something Monica wasn't telling us, and I'm going to find out what it is.**

**Chapter 7**

**Soon after tailing Aziel, I heard crying and Tom's voice.**

**I dived behind some bushes and started to listen.**

"**Mon, what's wrong? C'mon, you're gonna have to tell me soon." Tom told Monica.**

**Monica just kept on crying so Tom gave up. As he walked past Aziel he said to her "Good luck trying to convince her"**

"**I don't need luck" Aziel said back to him.**

**Aziel grabbed a log and sat down on it next to Monica, sitting on a tree stump.**

"**Y'know, I can read your thoughts" Aziel told Monica. "No point holding back on me. So, is it true that you have powers?"**

**Monica hesitated, then pulled her hands away from her tear-stained face and nodded.**

"**Why are you so afraid to admit it?" Aziel asked her. **

"**It's ok with you, you've lived with it, trained it longer than I have!" Monica all of a sudden shouted at Aziel so unexpectedly Aziel jumped backwards and smacked into a tree. "You haven't had to deal with their screams, not being able to control it, watching your world disappear!"**

**Monica grabbed Aziel by the collar and smacked her into the ground, causing her to dig into it. "You haven't had to deal with watching it on the news, knowing it was you who did it. I'm the one who did it!"**

**Aziel swiftly got up and created an energy bubble around Monica. "There. Much better. Now, explain to me what happened."**

**Monica sighed and started to talk. "It was a summer day; I was down by the beach with my parents. I was eating a big ice cream my parents got me. It had three flavours, mint, chocolate and vanilla. Then this boy came running past me and knocked into me. My ice cream fell on the floor and the boy just laughed. I got really angry at him. Then, the waves started to rise. The boy turned around and screamed as the gigantic wave collapsed on top of him engulfing the beach in a storm I escaped but my anger was left there. The storm reached on for two weeks and I was the only survivor. My parents were killed."**

**Monica looked over to Aziel. "Our parents were killed."**

**Aziel shed a tear then released Monica from the bubble. Monica paused then headed towards camp. **

**I waited behind the bushes for Aziel to leave. But she didn't. Instead she walked in my direction. I blinked and she disappeared. **

"**Looking for something?"**

"**Gah!" Aziel had appeared right behind me and shocked me.**

"**You know, it's rude to listen on other people's conversations" Aziel told me.**

"**It's also rude to read people's thoughts" I replied.**

"**You actually thought I read her mind? No, I wanted to hear her say the words. Besides, she attempted to erase that memory from her mind, but she only hid it."**

"**Explain how you found me then." I asked her.**

"**I can't read your mind, it's too difficult, haven't I told you that already? Nah, I just followed your aura."**

"**Not playing hide and seek with you then." I chuckled.**

**We stood there for a while then Aziel said. "We should probably go back"**

**I agreed and as we headed back Aziel hit me with a question.**

"**There's something cluttering your head, what is it?" Aziel asked me.**

"**It's just the fact that we've pretty much gotten hold of four of the prophesised five, why can't we attack the vampirates now?"**

**Aziel just shrugged. What I had just said wasn't very truthful. I was thinking about Janette. Why had she snuck up on me last night? Why copy Aziel's voice? **

**I couldn't tell Aziel this. I couldn't imagine the way she would react. I decided not to take the risk. **

**Instead I decided to confront Janette herself. Once we all got back Tom asked Aziel if she had convinced Monica to talk.**

"**No, I couldn't get anything out of her." Aziel answered to Tom. She then turned to Monica and winked.**

**We all sat down and Genny started to talk to us all. "Now we have that out of the way, I'm going to talk to you about your training." Genny pulled out her wand and flicked it at a small tree, and it turned into a projector. She then twirled it in the air and it became dark, like it was night time.**

**Genny turned on the projector and shone it on the tree. **

"**It's a fact vampires can train in the art of manna but it takes a lot of skill and time to learn the sacred art. Some humans are born with the art but these rare humans can't become vampires. However, there is a prophecy about four vampires and a child going against their blood cousins. One of fire, one of mind, one of thunder, one of ground and one of water. You five," Genny pointed to Monica, Tom, Aziel, Ben and I, "Are those five. In the prophecy there also was a young female witch who would help the five master their powers. I believe I am that witch."**

"**So you're going to teach us how to use these powers?" I asked her.**

"**Yep" she simply replied. "We start tomorrow. For now we will continue on our journey to Dog Mountain."**

"**Wolverine Mountain" Tom corrected her.**

"**Whatever. Come on then!"**

**Chapter 8 – Monica**

"**Aquos –" Genny started.**

"**My name is Monica." I said cutting her off.**

"**Okay, Monica. Now how can you trigger your power?"**

"**I don't have a power." I said.**

"**I can sense your magic energy."**

"**I don't have a power!" I yelled, anger flowing through me. Janette was drinking water and the water bottle exploded, and Janette started coughing and spluttering.**

"**So anger triggers it?" She said sitting down a meter away from me. I sighed and could feel everyone's eyes on me.**

"**It's activated by my emotions at the time. If I'm calm the water's so still you could walk on it. However when I'm in a positive mood the water will start to float uncontrollably. And when I'm flushed with anger, hate or anything negative..."**

"**She creates a gigantic storm, destroying everything." A voice came from a nearby bush. "If her emotions are powerful enough, she can destroy a whole city, even after her emotions return to a neutral or positive state the storm will rage. The storm will devastate everything. Including her family..."**

"**How did you know that?" I instantly got up.**

**A cloaked figure started to rise from the bush. "Other families were destroyed during that chaos. Including mine..."**

**The figure threw away the coat, revealing a man with an abnormally huge black evil-looking sword.**

"**Like it?" The man grinned. "I call her The Soulless. I grafted her out of my sorrow and longing to see my departed family again. Once you are destroyed I will meet with my family again."**

"**Who are you?" Tom shouted at him.**

"**I was once known as Michael, but now I am known as Drath, the bringer of justice!" the man yelled.**

**With a yell, he charged abnormally quickly at me, thrusting his sword at my chest. Without any warning, Tom jumped out in front of him. **

**The next few seconds were torture. Tom groaned as the sword came out of his back, bearing no blood. Drath kept the sword in a few seconds longer, and then turned it. Tom cried and Drath pulled the sword out.**

**Tom collapsed to the ground, with no hole in his back or front, except for his shirt.**

"**Tom!" I yelled, running to his side.**

"**Don't bother. I've removed his soul." Drath laughed. "I don't call this sword the Soulless for nothing!"**

**Drath grabbed Tom's body and his cloak formed into two black bat-like wings. "If you want your friend, come looking for me alone!"**

**Drath's new wings started to flap and he took off with Tom's body.**

**I collapsed to the ground shaking. What had I done? **

"**What are you going to do?"**

**We were still at camp; everyone was waiting for me to make a decision.**

"**It's simple isn't it?" I said. "I'm gonna face Drath and save Tom. It doesn't matter if I get killed or my soul's taken, Tom's leaving this forest in one piece, including his soul."**

"**Monica, give up. Taking someone's soul is like killing them." Nevin told me. "They can't come back."**

"**Tom isn't dead." I tried to convince him. "I swear I saw something in his eyes. There's something down there still ticking."**

"**It is true a body can survive without a soul" Genny said out of the blue. "It relies on the heart however, and the heart only uses the body in certain conditions. When the heart takes full control however, the body gains powers most extraordinary."**

**I got up. "If Drath wants to face me alone, so be it" **

**I headed off, and just before I left I heard Genny say "The heart will do whatever it can to save love. Monica is an example of that"**

"**So, you came for your friend, did you?"**

**I turned around and saw Drath behind me, with The Soulless in his right hand and Tom over his left shoulder.**

"**Give Tom his soul back. Now!" I demanded.**

"**I'm sorry, but Soulless has grown fond of your friend's soul. I wonder if yours will be even more satisfying?"**

"**Leave her alone!"**

**We turned around and saw Nevin holding a long shining sword.**

"**Where'd you get that?" I asked him.**

"**I hide it in the back of my shirt" He grinned.**

**He charged at Drath and smacked into what seemed to be thin air.**

**Nevin fell over and knocked his head on a tree, knocking him unconscious.**

**Drath laughed dryly and clicked his fingers. A huge force field appeared around us.**

"**I created it when you got close. I didn't want any interference."**

**Drath swung his sword above me, about to deal the fatal blow.**

**Just a second before the blade could reach me, something tackled Drath, knocking him over. I looked to see what it was. It was Tom! **

"**How could it be?" Drath was astonished.**

**Tom grabbed the soulless and slashed at Drath, causing him to stumble. Drath quickly got up and used his cloak to fly away.**

**Tom staggered for a second, then collapsed. I ran over to the sword, then unclipped a strange orb connected to a keychain (Kingdom Hearts reference?) and the sword lost its black, evil colour. I put it to my ear and listened. I could hear faint whispers; I barely recognised any of them. How many people had Drath used this sword on? I then heard Tom's voice. I then clipped the orb back on to the sword, causing it to turn dark again. I aimed it at Tom's chest, not knowing what to do, then I heard a click, like a key locking a keyhole (Too much Kingdom Hearts?)**

**And a thin beam shot from the tip of the sword into Tom's chest. Tom gasped for air and I pulled the sword away. Tom got up, dazed, and I instantly hugged him.**

"**You're back." I whispered in his ear.**

"**Where have I been?"**

"**Somewhere where you'll never go as long as I'm with you."**

**Chapter 9-Nevin**

**I got up with my sword on my left and a bruise on my head. Probably should've checked for force fields before charging at Drath. Oh well. **

**It was night time. Not quite sure what the time was but since the moon was out that kinda settles the subject. I turned around and saw Janette sitting on a tree stump.**

**I walked up to her and she heard me.**

"**And to think 24 hours ago you pushed me out of your tent." She said, not turning her head.**

"**Is it that late?" I asked. "I haven't been out for that long have I? Why didn't..."**

"**That's not what I mean Nevin." Janette sighed. "I want to apologise for sneaking up on you the other night."**

"**I was wondering about that." The image popped into my head and I flinched. Was she going to try to jump me out here?**

"**Don't worry Nevin, I won't" She still didn't turn her head. It was like she had read my mind. Or maybe she did?**

"**Yes, Nevin. You think since I absorbed some of Aziel's power I would have only a shadow of her power. No, instead the power grew to better hers. She finds your mind hard to read, while it's an easy challenge to me. She's inferior to me. I don't mean to boast but..." she turned around. "I'm better for you."**

"**THAT'S IT!"**

**Aziel charged out of nowhere and fired an energy ball at Janette, which she easily deflected.**

"**How DARE you try to kiss him and defile me! You will pay!" Aziel fired an array of energy balls which Janette dodged.**

**Janette smiled. "Bring it on!"**

**Aziel levitated a large rock and threw it at Janette, who destroyed it with a wave of her hand.**

**Janette then flew up into the air and fired energy spears down on Aziel, which she shielded with an energy bubble, and throwing the bubble up to Janette, causing it to explode and Janette to come down to earth. Aziel finally shot a big energy beam at Janette, which she countered with her own.**

**Janette's was obviously more powerful, and Aziel had to struggle just to keep her beam up. Just at the last second when Janette was about to deal the final blow, we heard Ben scream "No!"**

**He then slammed into Aziel and was hit by the beam and was sent flying into a nearby lake.**

"**Ben!" I charged and jumped into the lake.**

**I swam down, deeper and deeper, darker and darker, until I saw something. I headed towards it in hopes it was Ben but instead it was...**

**Shark!**

**It quickly swam towards me, as I try to swim away. Why would it attack? **

**My cut. I had cut myself on the tree when I slammed into it. How can one little accident turn into a death wish?**

**I swam to the side sharply to confuse it, then got out my sword (Yup, still had it) I swung it around as hard as I could through the water and it hit against the shark's flesh.**

**It only cut it and made it angrier. I swam as fast as I could and did something pretty risky. I slowed quickly to a halt and the shark swam past me. I grabbed its back-fin and climbed to its mouth. I then got my sword and shoved it down the shark's throat. The shark instantly started to wiggle like a fish on land as the blood poured out of its mouth, mixing with the water giving it a salty taste. As the shark bled to death I kept on swimming. I was running out of air and Ben would've run out by now so I had to hurry. Just before I thought it was hopeless, I saw Ben at the bottom; I grabbed his arm and started the ascent. **

**It was probably the most tortuous and strenuous exercise I went through in my life. I was swimming with my right hand and holding onto Ben with my left, kicking the water with all my might and the fact there could be more sharks in the area was horror.**

'**Let go' a little voice in my head said. 'You won't make it out with him. Just say a shark ate him.'**

**I shook the voice out of my head. Screw that. We're both making it up there or not at all.**

**My air was running out. I was trying to keep my last breath in. My mouth was struggling. I couldn't keep it in any more. I had to breathe, water or air.**

**I gasped. Air. I opened my eyes (Were they even closed?) and I saw some form of bubble around Ben and I. It was travelling through the water upwards. I sighed with relief. Aziel had come to the rescue.**

**We came up to shore and Aziel gently lowered the bubble down.**

"**Thank you..."I said to Aziel before she slapped me.**

"**Ow! What the hell was that for?"**

"**Don't try to get yourself killed again." She smiled and walked over to Ben. "You guys might want to check this out."**

**We walked over to Ben, who used to have blonde hair, now had a brown streak through it.**

"**When he tackled you to protect you from the beam he must've absorbed some of your DNA." Monica told Aziel. He'll probably have some of the traits you have."**

"**...vanilla..." Ben smacked his lips.**

"**Shares my taste in food too." Aziel grinned.**

**The sun started to rise. **

"**We should probably get going." Tom said.**

**Once we were back at camp Genny was examining Drath's sword.**

"**Intriguing..." Genny mumbled.**

"**What?" I asked her.**

"**This sword has quite the tale. This sword is of legend, known to take souls. It has two legends attached to it. One of a hero bringing people back to life, and one of a villain wreaking havoc upon towns with the sword. This person Drath found the sword and, in order to control it, he surrendered his soul to the sword. The way the sword acts depends on the person. If the person has a heart of hatred and despair, the sword gains a never-ending hunger for souls. When the person has a pure heart however, for example a child, the sword will save souls from lifeless bodies and create new ones. Drath probably longed for this legendary power to revive the dead, so that's why he surrendered his soul. His soul was imperfect, so the sword became evil. He either sought revenge on Monica for destroying his family, followed by discarding of the sword, killing himself, or sought Monica out in hopes her soul would be pure."**

**I stopped her. "Bringing back the dead? How?"**

"**Well, the sword takes souls doesn't it? Well, if the sword is of pure soul, it will take the soul of the dead, and create another body through magic."**

**I wondered. Could I use this sword to bring back my family? **

"**There is a tale of a boy however" Genny interrupted my thoughts. "A boy with a heart pure enough to wield the sword and his heart would never weaken. This boy is invulnerable to the sword, and his soul can't be stolen. However this means he can't be brought back by the sword, so he isn't immortal. There's something else as well. Drath needs this sword to live. Since he surrendered his soul himself he'll survive longer but can't be away from the sword for 48 hours. He will come back for it, and he will fight for it."**

**Chapter 10**

**We were soon close enough to the mountain that we could see it from a distance and we were almost outside the forest. Genny had been training us (and Monica, reluctantly) to use our magic powers. Whenever we would train Janette would walk off and not come back until it was time to head on our way. Almost two days had passed since Drath came and I was imagining him struggling. **

"**Almost there, keep it up!" Genny said enthusiastically as we climbed the hill to the edge of the forest. **

**We were just at the end when we heard a yell and Aziel scream.**

**We turned around and we saw a familiar face pinning Aziel to a tree.**

"**Groagin wants to see blood." The little vampirate we saw on the helicopter pulled out a knife and held it to Aziel's neck.**

"**I'm sorry, we're closed for today." Aziel replied calmly then kneed him in the crotch. As Groagin curled up in pain, we heard huge wings flapping, and we looked up to see Drath in the air.**

"**So you have some fight in you I see?" Drath laughed dryly then stopped instantly. "We'll just test that shall we?" Drath clicked his fingers and the Soulless flew magically into his hand. **

"**I have a little welcoming party for you planned. And here they are!" Drath took off with his sword as we saw a stampede of vampirates coming in our direction.**

"**Ready yourselves!" I warned everyone, as everyone got ready to fight. I jumped up, ignited myself and charged into the crowd, throwing fireballs everywhere. Genny conjured up fireproof forcefields for everyone and shot hexes at any vampirate she saw, giving them fish heads, vanishing their legs or any other hex she could think of.**

**Aziel used her telekinesis to pick up two vampirates and hit them with each other while Tom fired electro bolts all around. Ben was using his earth powers to cause fissures which the vampirates would fall in to their fiery doom while Monica would use the nearby lake to create water-based tentacles that pick up vampirates, drag them to the lake and drown them.**

**The vampirates didn't stand a chance against our supernatural team and fled.**

"**That's it!" Tom yelled at the vampirates. "Run like the pussies you are!"**

"**Anyone notice someone is gone?" Aziel hinted.**

**I looked around. "Monica, Tom, Ben, Genny, Aziel, me, Groagin, we're all here!"**

"**I'm surprised you've forgotten." She waited for me to figure it out then sighed and said, "Janette you numpty!" **

"**Looks like she ditched us" Monica looked around. "Like the hooker she is."**

"**She's a hooker?" Tom facepalmed, "THAT'S why she asked me to pay her!"**

"**Charming," A voice said from the bush, startling us all.**

"**How many bushes are going to talk to us in this God damn forest?" Tom barked.**

"**Didn't mean to cause a rustle." Harriet came out from behind the bush.**

"**How long have you been there?" I asked her.**

"**Long enough. And I have some news for you. News that will shock you more than the news that Janette's a virgin."**

"**She is?" Genny asked.**

"**No, I made that up. The first piece of news is Janette is NOT a part of the Five."**

"**So we can kill her right?" Aziel asked.**

"**I'm not done talking yet! The reason for this is you have to be a child of the night to be one of the five. The second piece of info is, here's the shocker! Ben is the fifth."**

**We all instantly turned to Ben. "YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!"**

"**Heh heh. Surprise?"**

"**Why didn't you tell us?" Tom asked him.**

"**I kinda thought you guys would figure it out by now. I never questioned you on what you were talking about did I? I'm also at strengths equal to yours." Ben took a breath. "I would've told you by now if I had the chance."**

"**Well, that doesn't matter." Harriet spoke up. "The final piece of information is another prophecy is intertwined with yours. Your friend Genny here is familiar with it I presume?"**

**Genny paused. "The magic prophecy?"**

"**What?" **

"**The prophecy, which you are all in! Aquos, Pyros, Thundros, Myos, Earthos, that prophecy!"**

"**So that means, Monica, Tom, Aziel, Ben and I am the five."**

"**Yes. Now hurry, the signing up for Sirius Tournament is closing soon!" And with that a helicopter came down out of nowhere and Harriet jumped on. "So long!"**

**And so, we headed out for the final stretch to Wolverine Mountain. And so, that's the end to this Venture. **

**To be continued…**


End file.
